Miracles In December
by beecikifly
Summary: Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun bertemu di bulan Desember, dan berpisah di bulan Desember pula karena salah satu dari mereka telah dipanggil ke sisi Tuhan


**Sebaek Winter Story**

by: beecikifly

Pairing: Sehun-Baekhyun

Yaoi

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Desember 2016**

Salj. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa kapas-kapas putih itu memenuhi jalanan di beberapa negara dengan iklim tertentu saat musim dingin.

Tak terkecuali Korea Selatan. Jalanan Seoul terlihat padat dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menggunakan kecepatan rendah untuk menghindari kecelakaan akibat licinnya jalan.

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda manis dengan warna rambut cokelat kemerah-merahanyang tengah duduk di halte bus sejak satu jam yang lalu itu mulai menampakkan raut kesalnya.

Bukan karena ia tengah menunggu seseorang yang telambat dari janji bertemu. Tapi, karena ia kesal dengan bus yang tak kunjung datang.

"Hahh, apa-apaan ini? Apa busnya kecelakaan di jalan? Kenapa lama sekali, Ya Tuhan!"

Dua jam yang lalu, ibu Baekhyun meminta putra manisnya itu untuk membeli pernak-pernik kecil sebagai hadiah natal yang akan diberikan kepada keponakan-keponakan Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun yang memang dasarnya selalu ingin membeli apapun yang terlihat menarik di matanya itu sekarang kerepotan sendiri dengan barang belanjaannya yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan wajah bak dewa Yunani serta postur tubuh yang sangat sempurna di mata Baekhyun, berjalan mendekati halte dengan tatapan kosong.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Baekhyun diam-diam mengamati pemuda itu melalui ekor matanya.

Tampan!

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil mengeratkan hoodie biru yang dipakainya. Udara malam di musim dingin benar-benar buruk bagi Baekhyun yang tidak tahan dingin.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Namun, bus masih belum datang.

"Cihh!"

Baekhyun mendecih melihat jam di ponselnya dan barang-barang belanjaannya secara bergantian.

 _"Well, kurasa busnya memang kecelakaan!"_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah pulang ke rumah dengan berlajan kaki sedari tadi jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa berjalan dari supermarket ke halte bus membawa belanjaannya itu sudah sangat menyiksa. Apalagi harus berjalan kaki ke rumah? Terimakasih, Baekhyun tidak mau membuat tangan cantiknya kelelahan.

Serius! Seberat apa sih hadiah untuk keponakan? Keponakanmu ada seribu ya, Baek?

"Arghhh!" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnnya frustasi, melupakan eksistensi pemuda pucat disana.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Malu sendiri saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan si pucat.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan si pucat sudah berdiri di depannnya.

"Eeh?"

"Barang bawaanmu sangat banyak, pasti berat, ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mhengangguk sambil tersenyum. Terlalu terkejut dengan si pucat yang tiba-tiba berbicara padanya.

"Bus-nya tidak akan datang." ucap si pucat.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Si pucat menunjuk kertas yang di tempel dekat papan rute.

Disana tertulis pengumuman bahwa bus tidak akan datang di halte ini sampai dua hari ke depan karena ada perbaikkan jalan yang memutus akses bus ke daerah ini.

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk huruf 'o' kemudian menggaruk tengkuknnya yang tidak gatal karena malu.

 _"Pantas saja dari tadi tidak ada orang yang menunggu bus disini. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku tidak membaca itu dari tadi, sih?"_

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau?"

Pemuda pucat itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyum manis.

"Jadi, Baekhyun-ssi. Mari kubantu untuk membawa semua ini ke rumahmu."

Nenek Baekhyun pernah bilang untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing. Namun, Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan sang nenek saat bertemu Sehun.

Dan hal itu taunya membuat hidup Baekhyun berubah.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Seoul, Desember 2017**

Bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, musim dingin tahun ini terasa berkali-kali lebih dingin dari musim dingin di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun dengan warna rambut _ash grey_ , _turtle neck shirt_ hitam yang dibalut blazer abu-abu, dan sebuket bunga krisan di tangan, sedang berdiri di samping sebuah gundukkan tanah yang masih basah.

Menarik senyum kecut, Baekhyun berjongkok di samping gundukan tanah itu dan meletakkan bunga krisan yang ia bawa di atas gundukan.

"Hai! Sudah berlalu dua hari sejak kau pergi. Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

Baekhyun berbicara pada angin.

"Kau tahu? Akhirnya aku diterima sebagai pamandu wisata. Kau pasti akan senang jika kau masih disini."

Tangan putih Baekhyun memerah karena udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Mata sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau jahat! Kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku. Kau jahat! Hiks."

Cairan bening itu membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya kemudian berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku punya tugas di Jinan."

Baekhyun tersenyum meski matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Sehun."

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Desember 2018**

Baekhyun-ah! Tolong kau pandu laki-laki yang ada disana itu, ya? Dia klien penting dari Cina. Tuan Yoo memintamu untuk menjadi pemandunya."

Kim Minseok, rekan kerja Baekhyun memberitahu dengan napas terengah-engah. Kelelahan berlari.

"Hah? Aku? Tapi aku tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin, hyung!"

"Dia bisa bahasa Korea, kok! Sudahlah, cepat kesana! Dia sudah menunggu."

Minseok mendorong Baekhyun untuk segera menemui si klien.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Napas Baekhyun tercekal ketika orang yang dipanggilnya membalikkan badan.

Dia...

Tidak mungkin!

"Oh, Hai! Kau pemandu wisataku, ya? Perkenalkan, aku Wu Shixun. Kau?"

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan.

Baekhyun merasa _deja vu_ dan terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya,

Aku Byun Baekhyun."

menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

Inikah yang dinamakan dengan _"Miracles In December"_ ?

 **END**

A/N:

FF pertama yg gue publish di akun ini hehe. Sebenernya akun ini khusus buat baca ff, bukan publish ff xD tapi lagi pengen nulis, jadi sekali nulis langsung publish aja deh LOL

btw, gue nulis ff ini bulan Desember lalu di buku tulis pas gue masih hiatus :)


End file.
